Tohru Adachi vs Pitch Black
Tohru Adachi vs Pitch Black is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Tohru Adachi from Persona and Pitch Black from Rise of the Guardians. Description Persona vs Rise of the Guardians! Which Supernatural villain will win this Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: Ever seance we came to be we had nightmares of what lurks in the dark. Boomstick: Maybe you but I'm scared of nothing! Intern: We received some mail from your ex-wife today. Boomstick: ya not that female supernatural fiend again! Wiz: Speaking of supernatural fiends, today we have Tohru Adachi, the Egocentric Police Dick!. Boomstick: And Kozmotis Pitchiner, AKA Pitch Black, otherwise known as the Boogeyman. Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Tohru Adachi Wizard: At first glance, Inaba seems to be a relatively peaceful, boring, average old Japanese country town. It just makes you wish... for some kind of excitement, right? Boomstick: Excitement eh? Then who wants to talk about MURDERS? Wizard: It all started when the dead body of one TV announcer Mayumi Yamano was found atop a telephone with no explained circumstances. It would not be long before another poor maiden befell the same fate. Truly, this could only be the work of a vile killer! Boomstick: So, of course the local Scooby Doo gang and their little bear friend took it among themselves to solve this great mystery and bring the elusive killer to justice! 'Cause lets face it, the local police kind of sucked ass at actually doing their jobs. Wizard: You know you're doing SOMETHING wrong when a bunch of teenagers not only know more about the crimes than you, but have also been going around saving future would be victims by going into televisions to beat the crap out of shadows! Boomstick: Well, at least some of them tried to help... but only succeeded in making himself look like a damn fool. Of course I'm talking about Detective Cabba- I mean Tohru Adachi. Wizard: He's a cheerful, lazy, clumsy, and all around incompetent goofball with the sole purpose of leaking police intel to a set of high school students. How has he not been fired yet? Boomstick: Despite our hero's valiant efforts, they could not quite track down the true culprit behind Inaba's mysterious crimes. But everything came to a head when the main pimptagonist's little cousin nearly became the next murder victim herself. Wizard: But hey, at least the gang managed to rescue her and even catch the culprit! Everything would be A-OK from then on. Until she died that is. Boomstick: ...And no one ate dinner that night... That would be the funny ending, but here's what really happens! Wizard: With the utmost heroic restraint, our heroes decided against lashing out on the supposed killer and wouldn't you know it, little Nanako survives! It's so touching... *sniff* Boomstick: Soon they would find the TRUE culprit. And it's not just another cheap fake out this time. The real mastermind behind the Inaba serial murders is, drum roll please... Cue Sound 1 Wizard: Jar Jar Bin- I mean it was Adachi! Of course it was Adachi! Haven't you been paying attention to the hints at all? Cue Music 3 Boomstick: At last, the real villain has made his appearance! He had put up a convincing veil of deception throughout the adventure but a single slip of the tongue would prove to be his undoing! Upon the hero's brilliant realization, Adachi could do nothing more than retreat into the TV World to lay low from the hand of justice! Wizard: Adachi's true colors revealed a sadistic, misanthropic, misleading, and all around trolling individual who just wanted some damn entertainment. I'm starting to like this guy a bit more now. Cue Sound 2 Boomstick: ... Wizard: Shut up. It's an endearing character trait. And don't think for a second that the guy's just a harmless cop either. It turns out he possesses a Persona too, just like the heroes! Bomstick: Enter Magatsu Izanagi, a bloody image of Yu Narukami's own Persona, quite literally! Wizard: A Persona is the physical manifestation of one's personality used to combat hardships, but in simpler terms, it lets you summon badass creatures to fight your foes for you! Boomstick: Even then, the user can still fight alongside his or her summoned Persona, which basically makes for a two on one fight. Adachi carries a revolver with him at all times. He's apparently a very good shot but he just prefers to go up and whack people over the head with it instead. Wizard: At least he doesn't throw the damn thing away when it runs out of ammo! Unlike a certain idiot hero here... Boomstick: I'll have you know that's a highly legitimate combat strategy! That's why I carry so many with me! AND they make for some handy ranged bludgeoning tools. Wizard: Weaponry aside, Adachi prefers to hang back and let his Persona do most of the fighting, but he's certainly not above pulling cheap shots or dirty tricks to gain the upper hand. Boomstick: He may not have been so tough in the original game but all of his other appearances have made him into a real badass! Wizard: He tends not to take his battles too seriously, but there's no need when Magatsu Izanagi can cleave through buildings with relative ease! This Persona is incredibly savage in combat and it's list of attacks sure as hell reflects it. Hell, even Yu Narukami's taken a liking to it, seeing as how he used the Persona to one shot Ameno Sagiri! Boomstick: It can summon powerful blasts of thunder and wind with Maziodyne and Garudyne, improve all of Adachi's stats with Heat Riser, and grant a 250% increase to the power of it's next physical attack with Power Charge! Wizard: And wouldn't you know it? A good handful of his attacks are even capable of inflicting annoying status conditions on his victims. He'll mercilessly stab the shit out of you with Ghastly Wail (Which can potentially instantly kill a foe inflicted with fear), sweep you up in a vortex with Magatsu Mandala, and tear through the entire screen with Atom Smasher. Boomstick: Or you know, he could just drag you to hell for one last grand stabbing with Yomi Drop. Wizard: And unlike most Persona users, this guy just seems to be right at home in the normally dangerous TV World. Not only do the local Shadows seem to like him, but he's even capable of summoning copies of the Reaper, one of the most dangerous Shadows around! Boomstick: The bag over it's head may seem a bit goofy but it's two MASSIVE revolvers are anything but. Yet even with all of this firepower, your greatest enemy in the TV World is yourself. No really! Wizard: Everybody has some deep dark secret that they even deny from themselves, you know like Wizard's cosplay addiction and Boomstick's shitty spending habits. Wizard and Boomstick: Bullshit! Those are hardly secrets at all! Wizard: This takes the form of a powerful Shadow in your exact form. Rejecting it will cause the Shadow to go berserk and try to kill you, and it's kind of hard not to. Boomstick: But don't start thinking Adachi's some sort of invincible god now. Any damage taking by a Persona will simultaneously be felt by it's user, and enough extensive damage can render it temporarily unusable. Adachi's a lot more reliant on Magatsu Izanagi than most other Persona users but that sure as hell never stopped him from pulling off some crazy shit. Wizard: Adachi's a master of trolling, he knows just how to get under your skin and piss you off the right way. He's more than a match for main character Yu Narukami, having single handedly destroyed many of his most powerful Personas and nearly killing the guy too! Boomstick: Adachi is ridiculously durable too. His Persona has been brutally impaled, burned, or otherwise horribly maimed on many occasions but it was hardly enough to stop this psycho. He even endured a personal no holds beatdown courtesy of the physically augmented Sho Minazuki, and he even had the balls to insult the redhead while he was still getting the shit kicked out of him! Wizard: And at the end of the day, Adachi wasn't the true mastermind behind the tragedies at Inaba, instead it was the Goddess Izanami! Plot twist! Adachi's gotten a little nicer after that but it still doesn't stop him from acting like a prick all the time. Boomstick: Even so, he's still willing to put aside his differences to team up with Yu Narukami and annihilate the newest big bad! But yeah, he's still a dick anyway. Adachi: Those who actually succeed in life, they just happen to be born with a magic ticket called talent. Pitch Black Intermission Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Quangoi